


Noticed

by polyphaga



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Migratory Cum, sad wanking, someone please give medic a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyphaga/pseuds/polyphaga
Summary: For prompt 32: "Medic is totally in love with kaz but kaz could not care less. He catches BB fucking kaz on his desk or something one day and watches bc he's frozen in fear, BB realizes he's watching and makes a show of it to assert his dominance."Well, uh.





	

At first it had seemed like a normal conversation, from what he could tell.

“Let me see,” Boss’ voice, firm, warning, and then Miller waffling, shuffling around a bit, probably getting grilled on how much of the endless pile of paperwork he always complained about he had actually managed to finish that day. Medic paused in the hallway leading up to Commander Miller’s office, wondering for a moment if it was a poor time to drop off more paperwork.

The official protocol was to just leave the day’s medical charts at the med bay. Miller was supposed to collect and collate them on his first rounds in the morning, but Medic liked to drop them off personally when his shift was done. He even had an explanation prepared, if someone pressed him on it. Commander Miller had, once. He said it was best to walk someone else through his notes, both for his own memory and because there were so many specialized terms in the medical field. If Miller needed clarification on a term, better to have the head medic right there than force him to chase it up, right?

“Besides,” he’d said, “You know what they say about doctors, our notoriously poor handwriting and all.”

“Really, they say that?” Miller had responded, glancing up from the stack of charts Medic had just delivered. “Yours is kind of… cute. I mean, in the most masculine way possible.” The warm, friendly smile he’d given him when Medic walked into the office hadn’t faded yet and, god, if that was all he had to do to see it he’d make a habit of doing this. And he did. Miller was happy to see him when he brought to charts to his office, most days it was a simple handoff but some days he’d ask Medic to stay, have some coffee, (you know, the good kind he keeps to himself, not the dreck in the huge carafes at the mess hall) go over any recent incidents and discuss how the med bay was running.

No doubt, even though he was significantly younger than him, Kazuhira Miller was smart, intuitive, passionate about world history and the miraculous properties of a _proper_ cup of coffee. Even if it was nice to think about, since he was so friendly, Medic kept his feelings close in check because he was also passionate about _women_ , and sometimes too much for his own good, apparently.

“Not even a single mark, huh…”

“Y-yeah. Just like you asked… asshole.”

“Good. Wasn’t too hard?”

“Shut up.”

Miller still sounded unusually flustered but the boss sounded pleased, so Medic continued down the hall, confident now he wouldn’t be walking in on the commander receiving a major dressing-down, making things embarrassing for the both of them.

Through the crack in the door, he could see Kaz braced against the desk in profile. A few steps closer and medic froze in his tracks. Miller’s shirt was unbuttoned, his yellow scarf, usually pristinely knotted, draped lazily over his shoulders. His pants were also undone, leaving his bare ass out in the open. A thick, gnarled hand, undoubtedly Big Boss’, rubbed over it slowly before applying a firm smack that sent a flinch through his entire body.

Medic could feel his stomach drop. What the fuck was happening here? Sure, there were rumours about their close relationship, but spend long enough as a gay man in a military environment and you start to get a feel for when they’re just jabs to blow off steam about a tough commander or annoying bunkmate. Had his instinct been wrong, this time?

While Medic was lost in thought, Miller had stood back up and turned to face Snake. Medic couldn’t see the other man’s face but he could tell from the sound of his voice he had on a shit-eating grin.

“If you did what I said you must be expecting some kind of reward, right?”

Miller didn’t say anything, his face only flushing red.

“Get on your knees then.”

If Kaz hesitated it wasn’t over anything significant. He mechanically knelt and undid Snake’s fly, taking his whole stout cock into his mouth in one go, then licking, slobbering all along it. Snake seemed to quickly lose interest in the drooly, languid blowjob Miller was giving him, and pulled out of his mouth, instead grabbing his chin and jamming the index and middle finger of his other hand deep into Kaz’s mouth.

“Better get these wet too.”

Kaz obediently tongued his fingers, until Snake tightened his grip on his chin and slid them deeper, jabbing the back of Kaz’s throat and causing him to violently shove Boss’ arms away, dropping to all fours with a coughing fit.

“You… always do that… It’s not fucking funny,” he groaned. Snake didn’t acknowledge it, instead smugly stretching a string of phlegm between his forefingers.

“Up. On the desk.”

Miller groaned, hoisting his bare ass onto the desk, sighing over his shoulder at the paperwork that would probably get knocked to the floor as he spread his legs. Snake yanked his pants down to his ankles in a single go and started stretching open his asshole with both fingers, not giving him much time to prepare. Kaz squirmed, trying to stifle soft moans long enough to form words.

 “Hey, I… I told you I want to use a condom,” He stammered.

“Why? I know I don’t have anything to worry about with you now…”

“It’s just… cleaner… please?”

“Don’t have one,” Snake said flatly, not even bothering to apologize. “Do you?”

“Of course I don’t!”

Snake shrugged, removing his fingers before lining up and thrusting into his subcommander with little ceremony, besides Kaz producing an undignified grunt.

“There you go, getting better.”

“Shut up.” Kaz was laid flat on his back on the desk now, forearm draped over his eyes.

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself and just—“ For some reason, at that moment, Big Boss had the instinct to glance at the slim crack in the door. Medic felt hot then cold as sweat seemed to spring from every pore in his body for the second their eyes met. He held the other man’s gaze for a surprisingly long time, each one not sure who had caught the other, to the point where Kaz noticed Boss’ distraction.

“What are you--?” He lifted his arm off his face, tried to hoist himself up.

“Roll over,” Snake responded, half throwing Kaz onto his belly himself. He grabbed Kaz’s neck, eliciting a full body shiver and ensuring his face would stay turned away from the door. He glanced back at Medic, a slight smirk flitting over his concentration face before he began artlessly rutting into Kaz, banging his hipbones against the sharp wooden edge of the desk. Kaz huffed heatedly as he lay there and took it, his hard breaths only turning to moans when the sound of sheaves of paper cascading to the floor and fanning across the office hit his ears.

“Goddammit… Fuck— Hurts… Snake!”

Snake remained totally silent, but looked over his shoulder, as if to make sure Medic was still frozen there like a deer startled from a gunshot.

And he was.

It only went on for a few more minutes, Kaz eventually all but whimpering, pounding a clenched fist onto the desk as an orgasm was wrung out of him, Snake silent as he had been aside from a grunt shortly afterwards, giving Kaz's ass a final rough smack. Medic didn’t stick around to see what came after that. The cleanup, or lack thereof, was best left unknown, he thought to himself, since every piece of paperwork on the whole damn base passed over that debauched surface.

Instead he ducked into the nearest bathroom. His blood felt like it was running cold, and the damp of sweat was still beading on his arms, but there was also the undeniable heat pooling in his crotch. He groaned, lowering himself onto the closed toilet and undoing his fly. His hard-on popped out in full immediately, twitching as he hesitated to begin thrusting into his own fist.

As a man who had indulged in his share of sex with other men, he could tell it was a lousy, ungraceful, almost cruel fuck. Neither of them knew much about what they were doing in the practical sense, it was much more about what it represented. Medic would almost feel bad for Miller if he’d been getting laid at all, but clearly, now, with months of frustration under his belt, even this shit was enough—

He thought of Commander Miller, his face flushed in embarrassment and shame, how his face screwed up as he whimpered and groaned, the tiny retching sounds he made when Boss jammed his fingers down his throat… and started moving his hips, squeezing and pumping his fist. He thought of himself, gently kissing the dark, sore bruises that were surely blooming on Kaz’s hips before he would—No, god, don’t think about that. It’s pointless. He felt a weight on his chest, a weird prickle in the corner of his eyes but he was already so close—god, the way he was just drooling with a cock in his mouth, who would have thought—

The sound of a fist slamming against the door. The image of Big Boss looking over his shoulder flashing through his mind. Fuck. He had already been teetering on the edge, but the jolt of nerves sent him over, his teeth biting down on the inside of his mouth to muffle his groans as he came, hard.

“Hey—almost done in there?” A voice came from the other side of the door, almost unrecognizably tentative but still clearly Commander Miller.

“...Yeah, sorry! Just a sec.” Medic replied, quickly wiping his dick and hand off with toilet paper before flushing and running the faucet loudly, hoping he didn’t sound too winded. Kaz sheepishly glanced him over as he exited the bathroom.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. I uh… left the files in your mailbox earlier.”

Kaz didn’t say anything more, only quickly shutting the door behind him. Medic didn’t notice the blob of cum that had almost made its way up to the breast pocket of his fatigues until he was back in his room, but then, he figured Miller wasn’t in much of a position to say anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> (';;;;;◕‿◕✿) 
> 
> Spread the word to every man, woman and child... Big Boss is Bad At Sex.
> 
> Well, anyways, I hope this wasn't too awful.
> 
> @Coleo_kin


End file.
